hold me
by jennycollins
Summary: About zoe and nick who have a daughter who is only 18 years old and since she has become the boss it shows how nick and the rest of the team have become distance from her and she is feeling alone


**It was one of them strange days at the house as no one really seemed to notice that I was around, it was like I was dead and a ghost just floating around watching their every move of them. I know being Nick Jordan and Zoe hannas daughter was going to be hard but I never thought they would ignore me in my life and it was not the first time they had done this aswell. They had left me at a store once and I had to make my way home because I was stupid enough to go with them. I was old enough to look after myself as I am 18 and can drive but it's ever since I has become the boss of Holby city it seems as if my own dad can't even bare to look at me! **

**They both rushed out the house without saying goodbye and before I could say have a good day. I sat on the chair just thinking maybe it's my fault and that I shouldn't of agreed to be the boss, my thoughts got disturbed by the loud sound coming from outside, I looked out to see it was Henrick Hanson (he is obsessed with me for someone reason) I grabbed my things and slowly made my way down in to the car dreading the day ahead of me.**

**In the E.D as soon as I entered I swear everyone was trying to avoid me or maybe don't like me anymore, so I decided to walk over to the reception desk and speak to noel as we always use to have a good laugh with each other.**

_Hi, noel what is with everyone today it seems like your all trying to avoid me or something, have I done anything to offend you all ?_

No reply it was if I was just talking to myself, something was going on and I had to find out what it is otherwise I think I will have to give this job up when I haven't even gave it a chance. As the hours past I got really frustrated with the fact that no one wanted to talk to me all day it was bad enough my own parents but my colleges and friends as well, I had to get to the bottom of this and fast. So I decided to get them all together for a meeting.

_Sister bateman can I have a word in my office please?_

_Later, ok I am busy and can't talk to you _

_When I say can I have a word I expect you to come with me so if you don't want to be sacked then I suggested you to come with me don't you? ( I didn't want to be mean but I had to show them who was the boss right?)_

_Ok sorry, you sound just like you dad haha_

_Thankyou, I want you to tell everyone that we have a staff meeting at 1 everyone in the staff room and tell them if they don't turn up then they can all line up for the dole ok because they wont come back to a job_

_Ok, see you later _

**_She never said much she rather run out than be in the same room as me for any longer, it's like I had to threaten them to get them to actually talk to me, was this like it was going to be for know on?, all I wanted to know is why everyone was treating me like I wasn't even there, like They all trying to avoid me. Time passed by and it was time to meet them all in the staff room I made sure that I walked in later, to be able to catch the end of the conversations they may be having. As I walked in it was as if someone had just died and I am coming to join them. I jumped up on the table each eye I could feel ripping on me watching my every move I made, I straighten up and looked at all the wide eyes looking at me in disappointment._**

_ Right I have held this meeting today to find out why all on my staff are suddenly given me the cold shoulder? Ever since I have taken this job as the boss you have all been really funny with me, is it because of my age or that you all just hate me?_

_Everyone was silent until Zoë spoke up _

_Right love no one is being funny with you, because we all love you in this E.D, you don't need to threaten us to get us all in here none of us hate you, its just... _

_Jay: yeh babe your cool being the boss and that _

_Nick: what's all this about in here haven't you all got and e.d to run, this is not the time to be socialising about last night events and for you Chloe you should know better than to gossip with this lot as you are meant to be setting an example and trying to maintain your repartition _

_Right Mr Jordan for one I am the boss know not you and if I want to hold a meeting I am allowed and dad thanks for speaking to me the first time since I have become the big boss. _

_Was this what it was about trying to grab my attention because the whole world don't involve around you my lovely me and your mother got things to do instead of looking after you, where your quite cable of doing yourself._

_Zoe: Nick that is quite enough the girl is upset already because she thinks we all hate her and it does involve around her ok she is our daughter at the end of the day so leave it out ok _

**As she said this she made her way over to me to give me a hug and apologies s for this morning, everyone left with shocked faces on their faces as they didn't understand what was quit happening between them, all they could do was forget about what just had happen**


End file.
